Bowerstone Market (Fable III)
Bowerstone Market returns again in Fable III. Since Fable II, it has grown and has many more houses. The area around the edge has expanded to allow for more housing. The clock tower has become bigger since Fable II and there are Lute Hero jobs around the tower. In the water under the bridge (where in Fable II you would find the Gargoyle's Trove entrance) you will find a dive spot containing a random item. Economy Bowerstone Market once again caters for much of the Hero's shopping needs, including clothes, potions, pawnbrokers, hairstyles, weapons, furniture, general goods, tattoos and food. Stalls are open from 5:00am until 10:00pm, and shops are open from 6:00am to 9:00pm. Law Law enforcement is handled by the guards of the Royal Army. There are regular patrols across the district and a few stationary guard posts near the entrances and on the bridge. The larger shops are fitted with alarms that are likely to activate in the event of a break-in or theft during the night-time. Points of Interest The Town Square The majority of shops in the region can be found surrounding the iconic clock tower in the Town Square. Clockwise from the river, you will find The Magic Bottle, Bowerstone Broker, I'll Cut You, The Iron Hoof, The Cock in the Crown, and Bower Threads. Next to the bridge sits the Jewel Be Sorry gift stall, and along the road above the river is Tat's the Way to Do It! tattoo shop. A side road leads between the stylist and weapon shop and past the Bowerstone Storage warehouse towards the Old Quarter. Sovereign Road, at the head of the square, leads up the hill to Bowerstone Castle. A Blacksmith job can be taken from outside the weapons shop, while Lute Hero can be taken from beside the clock tower and Pie Making can be done alongside the river near the entrance to Bowerstone Industrial. Millfields Gate Millfields Gate is the main entrance to the city, and the inner square is adorned with a statue of King Logan. A few jail cells can be found within the walls here, and the guard Henry occasionally asks for assistance in retrieving some escaped convicts. A small courtyard beyond an archway houses the furniture shop We've Got Wood and a set of steps to the city walls. Through the archway on the other side, the road passes Gifts & Gumf General Store, Flower Bower and Num Num Pies, before passing through a gate to Bowerstone Industrial. Another set of steps to the city wall can be found behind the Flower Bower produce stall. River Bower The majestic Bower Bridge spans the river between the Town Square and the Gate. Underneath the bridge at the Gate end sits the Bowerstone Beverages drinks stall, and further along the wharf is The Old Trout trade goods and fish stall. The entrance to the Hideout is located in the wall of the bridge between these two stalls. At the other end of the wharf is a signpost advertising a Pie Making job. Real Estate Bowerstone Market also has a vast amount of new houses. Bowerstone Market houses have the highest damage rate, so constant reparation is usually needed. There is also a new addition of two room houses which are separated by stairs. The houses in Bowerstone Market seem to work their way up depending by location. Near Bowerstone Castle, the houses are more than the average size; near the west and east of the centre of Bowerstone Market, the houses are the average size; and by Bowerstone Industrial, the houses are in very poor condition and usually two room houses separated by stairs. There is also a storage room that is valued around 150,000 gold. Property *Infestation Cottage *Black Stack Shack *Treacle's Slump *The Gate House *The Bricks *Shackleton Rickets *The Last House on the Left (My Left) *House of a Thousand Roofing Nails *The Shrine *Lollipop Lodge *The Dollhouse *The Old Townhouse *Hole in the Head House *Megafun Mansion *The Antique Roadhouse *Hauteville Heights *House of Cards *The Fat Count *The Doghouse *Riverside Studios *The Saltbox *Watery Grove Notes *There were rumours that the silver key in the Hideout could not be reached after leaving the area, but these are untrue. If you can't get in a door that you think leads to the Hideout, under the bridge, go several feet to the right, where there is another door. *A chest can be seen through the alleyway between the tattoo shop (Tat's the Way to Do It!) and the property named Riverside Studios, but the path is blocked by a fence, and there is currently no known way to reach it. Trivia *In the Hideout, where you have your final showdown with Ferret, you can get to the basement on the way to the silver key, go behind some stacked up crates to see a Hobbe bowing to a crate with hearts on it along with a cake on a table, a clear reference to the video game Portal. *Beneath Bower Bridge, on the river's bottom, lies a grate adorned with the image of a Gargoyle, marking the entrance to the now inaccessible Gargoyle's Trove from Fable II. Category:Fable III Locations